Episode 7801 (13th February 2012)
Plot Tommy and Tina discuss Kirsty's assignation with Nathan. Convinced that she's having an affair, Tina insists they break the news to Tyrone. Eileen tells Paul that while he and Lesley are under her roof together, they can only be friends as anything more wouldn't seem right. Tommy and Tina voice their suspicions about Kirsty to Tyrone. After a visit to the doctors, Audrey and Gail discover that they've both got high blood pressure and agree to give up alcohol. Tyrone confronts Kirsty, accusing her of having an affair and questions whether or not the baby is his. Kirsty's hurt and angry. Brian goes to see Dr Carter about getting his vasectomy reversed. Peter goes to collect Simon from Ken and Deirdre's house but Simon refuses to cooperate saying that he hates Carla and he's not going home. In desperation, Peter picks Simon up and carries him out of No.1. Julie drops a bombshell and tells Brian that she's pregnant. Brian's secretly perplexed and calls to see Ken wanting his advice. At Kirsty's request, Nathan calls at No.9. Kirsty explains that Nathan is her cousin, he deals in posh cars and that through Nathan, she'd arranged for Tyrone to have a Ferrari as a Valentine's Day treat. Tyrone feels terrible and apologises to Kirsty for ever believing Tommy and Tina, however Kirsty tells him it's too late, that all Tina's ever wanted to do is split them up and now she's succeeded. Kirsty leaves with Nathan and Tyrone's left heartbroken. Cast Regular cast *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride Guest cast *Lesley Kershaw - Judy Holt *Nathan - Jonathan Ojinnaka *Matt Carter - Oliver Mellor Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Websters' Auto Centre *Rosamund Street *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception and Dr. Carter's office *Barlow's Bookies Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tommy voices his suspicions about Kirsty to Tyrone; Julie makes a surprising announcement just as Brian considers owning up to his lie; and Eileen sets a few house rules for Paul. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,910,000 viewers (3rd place). *No episode was shown on Thursday 16th February as a Porto v Manchester City UEFA Europa League football match was shown on ITV1 that evening. An extra slot was created for Coronation Street at 8.00pm on Sunday 19th February. Category:2012 episodes